thebannersagafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Блог участника:N74815162342/Интервью с Игорем Артёменко
На днях администратор группы в ВК по Саге (vk.com/bannersaga) взял интервью у Игоря Артёменко — художника, работающего в Stoic Studio и помогающего Эрни Йоргенсену с визуальной частью второго эпизода. Помимо ответов на вопросы о собственной деятельности художник рассказал и кое-что интересное о самой грядущей игре. Текст представлен ниже. Интервью с художником Игорем Артёменко (http://haryarti.deviantart.com/gallery/ - его галерея на девиантарт; его группа вк) - Расскажите о своей роли в новой игре от Stoic. Над чем вы работали? - Добрый день. Я работаю в студии Stoic в качестве иллюстратора в проекте The Banner Saga 2. Если более конкретно, то я помогаю арт-директору студии Эрни Йоргерсену со всей визуальной составляющей игры. Делаю почти все бэкграунды и некоторые элементы интерфейса. Персонажей делает только Эрни. - Работали дистанционно или наведывались в офис компании лично? - Только удаленно. У студии Stoic больше нет офиса, все работают удаленно. - Как вы получили работу мечты? Какие ваши работы сыграли ключевую роль в этом? - Долгая история. Если коротко: я в течение года несколько раз слал им свои фан-арт работы и мечтал о вакансии. Конкурс на должность постоянного сотрудника открылась на мой День Рождения в феврале 2015 года. Было около 140 участников, победил я (нужно было сделать тестовое задание). - При поиске художников разработчики предлагали кандидатам вдохновляться работами Эйвинда Эрла. А откуда ещё вы черпали вдохновение? - Все верно, главной звездой вдохновения был Эйвинд. В целом его работы и анимационный фильм студии Disney - “Спящая красавица”. - Как вы научились рисовать? Что в большей степени повлияло: какое-то специальное образование или личное хобби, переросшее в нечто большее? - Это было хобби. Как-то постепенно сам пришел к этому. Но я еще не научился, я только учусь. - В каких техниках предпочитаете рисовать? С помощью каких программ, устройств? Что насчёт рисования вживую? - Традиционно маслом или акварелью давно не рисовал. Сейчас рисую только в Photoshop. - Я когда-то бросил художественную школу, потому что ненавидел уроки по лепке из глины. И ещё не дружил с красками и натюрмортами, предпочитал графику, персонажей и действие. А у вас есть что-нибудь, что вы категорически не перевариваете в сфере изобразительного искусства? - Хм, такого нет, если честно. Просто есть то, что рисовать интересней, а что скучно. Но так чтобы ненавидел - неа. - Давайте подробнее остановимся на второй части «Баннер Саги». Вы, наверное, видели массу готового контента для игры. Доводилось ли играть? Разработчики движутся в верном направлении? - Играл. Игра отличная, мне больше нравится, чем первая часть. Куча действительно сумасшедших (в хорошем смысле) локаций, еще больше драмы, эпика, смерти и исторически важные решения. По моим ощущениям это как первый фильм из трилогии Властелин Колец и второй. Хотя кому-то “Братство Кольца” может и больше нравится. - Что особенного добавилось или изменилось в игре с визуальной точки зрения? - The world is broken. Мир сломан, действия происходят в новых географических широтах (упс, спойлер), поэтому много весьма неожиданных локаций, помимо традиционных скандинавки-заснеженных. Но стиль выдержан в духе первой части. - Насколько изменилась система прокачки персонажей? - Эм, не могу сказать. - Женщины-варлы! Где они? Будут ли они? - Нет, не будет. Специально спросил об этом сценариста. Вот что он ответил: “No. Only males varl were created by Hadrborg because he didn't know how to make women. He quit studying with the Loom Mother too soon and started combining man with animals. think the godstone of Hadrborg mentioned it game 1” - Когда же, наконец, выйдет вторая часть игры? Есть предположение? - Я знаю дату выхода, но сказать не могу. Скажу так: все хорошо, игра почти готова, мы только полируем. Однако дата релиза игры всегда зависит от множества факторов, но это все во благо игрока. В любом случае - это будет скоро. Честно! - Известно что-нибудь о сроках выхода перевода на русский язык? - Русская версия будет явно раньше, чем при первой части. Сказать честно, русская версия игры оказалась самая популярная, после английской. Это очень обрадовало издателей, но все портит факт того, что далеко не все русскоязычные версии TBS были куплены. В общем, хорошие продажи в Steam = русский язык как можно раньше. Перевод стоит очень дорого, маленькие инди-студии просто не могут позволить себя широкую локализацию, уж не ругайте. Обычно деньги на переводы берутся от продаж самого продукта. - По галерее ваших работ заметно, что вас впечатляет не только «The Banner Saga». Какие ещё вселенные (необязательно игровые) вам больше всего интересны? - Эм, да очень различные. Люблю морскую и историческую тематику, люблю космос и фэнтези. Люблю фанартики по DotA или LoL=) Но очень-очень давно не рисовал просто для себя. Источники *Интервью с художником Игорем Артёменко Категория:Записи в блоге Категория:Новости